


Just Like A Fairy-Tale

by fruitdaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, High School, M/M, Middle School, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitdaehwi/pseuds/fruitdaehwi
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon are childhood friends. Their bond is almost as magical as a fairy-tale





	Just Like A Fairy-Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's late. It's not of the best quality, but I hope you enjoy it ❤

Woojin and Jihoon had a special friendship since they were 3 years old.

How they met was forgotten, but things that are significant to them, things that tie them together are long remembered; those are what makes them best friends.  
  
And one of them was a fairy-tale.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They were 8 years old.  


Jihoon came over to Woojin’s house for a sleepover.  
It was pouring outside, and the latter was shivering under the blankets due to his fear of thunders.  


“Woojin...can you hear what I’m saying?” Jihoon asked, with slight concern in his tone. He wasn’t used to consoling people, and now that his best friend Woojin, who was known for being the most courageous and strong-hearted kid in the neighbourhood was almost peeing himself because of a thunderstorm, he was even more baffled.  
“Jihoon” Woojin called, his voice quivering “Don’t stop talking. I’m scared”  
There was an awkward atmosphere in the room. Seeing Woojin being so vulnerable, so different from the usual cheeky and snarky boy made Jihoon feel like he needed to protect him...just like a good best friend should do.  


“Should I read out a book to you?” he rhetorically asked, before pulling out Woojin’s favourite fairy tale from a drawer, a story about two princes and a forbidden love. They were too young to understand the book in depth, but Woojin loved that story so he didn’t mind.  


They don’t remember much about what happened that night, but they remember waking up in Woojin’s bed, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.  
Jihoon’s heart feels warm whenever he reminisces those memories.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They were 13 years old.  


The two best friends were in middle school.  
Middle school is the time when everyone starts growing up, where the first crushes and first sweethearts are found.  
Jihoon thought having feelings for someone and having his feelings reciprocated was a beautiful thing, but he didn’t have anyone he liked in particular.  


They were at Jihoon’s house, working on a school project...well, more like trying to.  
Usually, they’d be comfortable around each other, but that day it was different.  
The theme they were given by their teacher was love.  
Love was foreign to them, after all they were only young teenagers, and the only type of love they knew about came from their families.  
But the biggest problem wasn’t that; it was Jihoon’s heart thumping loudly whenever he was alone with his best friend.  
It had been like that, since the beginning of the year.

Whenever Woojin was close to him, he felt weird. It wasn’t the usual feeling of comfort anymore, but more like something warm in his chest.  
He couldn’t explain the fuzzy feeling in him. It wasn’t the same thrill from when he ate his favourite dish (fried chicken, his all-time favourite), and he couldn’t tell anyone. Jihoon was afraid they would’ve thought he was strange.  
Deep inside he knew what that feeling was, yet he didn’t want to acknowledge it.  
He knew because he could see the protagonist of Woojin’s favourite fairy tale in himself. That one story about the two princes and prohibited love.  


“Jihoon…I think it’s time to get to work. We could start by brainstorming some ideas” Woojin said, with a hurried tone. “Love…Do you have a crush, or something like that? We can write something similar to it in our project” the latter continued.  
Jihoon’s ears reddened, he was taken slightly aback and was unsure of what to answer. He never talked about romance and flings to his best friend, they were more like bros who played games, pranked each other and got dirty in the mud together.  
“Uhm…Maybe” he answered, mumbling. Woojin’s eyes widened. Clearly, he was shocked, but his facial expression was ambiguous.  
Jihoon didn’t know whether to feel intrigued or unhappy about Woojin’s reaction to his vague reveal, but he knew he was doomed as he could foresee what Woojin was about to ask him just by a glance.  


“Who?” Woojin asked, his voice almost unheard, but with curiosity prominent through his body language. A part of him knew Jihoon wouldn’t answer, but the other hoped he would. He felt a bit betrayed that his best bro didn’t even bother telling him he liked someone. Maybe it was jealousy, who knows, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if it was since Woojin had always been open about what he felt for Jihoon, but the other boy was oblivious. Call it being innocent or naïve, but Woojin felt frustrated at how Jihoon never realised how he was head over heels for him.  
Jihoon remained quiet, internally screaming at himself for being so stupid. He was one step away from telling his best friend he felt attracted to him, and that would make their relationship extremely awkward.  
“You know what…let’s just copy something from the internet” he said in response.  
Woojin was annoyed, but he couldn’t say no to him. He knew Jihoon was stubborn as a mule, so he went along with it.  


And that was how they got an F in their project.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They were 18 years old.  


High school was fun, but Jihoon’s feelings grew more and more.  
He couldn’t help feeling more attracted to Woojin. He could spend hours admiring and drooling over his perfectly sun kissed skin, messy hair and flashing snaggletooth whenever he smiled, but Jihoon couldn’t let others now how his feelings and hormones made him think of his best friend.  
It hurt him seeing Woojin getting closer to others and going through relationships and breakups, but there was nothing he could do. Life isn’t all pink and flowers, and he wasn’t the wonderful fairy prince.  


They had been friends for 15 years. He didn’t want to let his feelings crumple their bond and memories.  


But Woojin was making it harder for Jihoon recently.  


He kept coming closer and closer to him, giving him extra care and being the sweetest he could ever be. It was confusing for Jihoon, he felt that maybe, maybe Woojin reciprocated his love by the affection he was giving him.  


On Halloween day, Jihoon decided to go to Woojin’s house for a movie marathon. Woojin invited him, thinking it would be fun to spend the night together watching the worst rated movies on Netflix.  
They decided to watch “Love, Wedding, Marriage”, but turned off the TV 20 minutes into the movie.  
“This movie is crap” Woojin said, stretching his arms to then wrap them around Jihoon’s shoulder, who was sitting next to him on the sofa.  
Jihoon should’ve been used to his friend’s skinship by then, but he still felt like his heart would burst out of his chest, hoping that Woojin wasn’t able to see his flushed face. He wanted to avoid being teased for the next 2 weeks.  


“Jihoon…Do you know why I’m being so nice to you these days?” Woojin suddenly asked, coming closer to him, two inches away from his face. He was looking back and forth between his lips and his eyes, trying to decipher his puzzled, panicked look.  
Without waiting for a response, his lips were touching Jihoon’s, passing his warmth to him.  
It didn’t feel as magical as the fairy-tale he liked since he was a child, but it was amazing. His heart was fluttering, and he didn’t want the contact to break at any moment. Woojin could sense Jihoon was enjoying the moment, as he finally returned the kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Woojin’s hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled.  


When they separated, Woojin whispered “It took you long enough to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I can’t believe you were so oblivious about my feelings”  
“What do you mean?” Jihoon unsurely asked the other boy.  
“It means I like you, dummy” He replied, ruffling his hair. “I know you do too, but we can take it slow. After all you’re as oblivious as a fly heading straight for the spider's web”  
“Are you calling me an insect?” Jihoon asked with an annoyed tone.  


“No, I’m saying that I love you” Woojin replied, giving him the dorkiest yet most attractive smile.


End file.
